


Serpent Indeed

by lilolilyrae



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Chronic Pain, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e06 The Very Last Day of the Rest of Their Lives, Other, That trope where Crowley's legs hurt because he's supposed to crawl on earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Missing scene when Crowley and Aziraphale decide to switch bodies due to Agnes's last prophecy.





	Serpent Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for hurt/comfort, so Crowley has to suffer.

When Aziraphale figured out the meaning behind Agnes Nutter's last prophecy, Crowley was reluctant to go through with it at first. And it was not, as he pretended, because he was afraid it might not work.

No.  
He had his own, personal, deeply secret reasons.

But in the end- because he couldn't bear the thought of Aziraphale dying, and at his fault no less, even if the other option was him finding out all about Crowley's weekness.  
Nothing was worth as much as the angel's life.

  
When they switch bodies, the first thing Aziraphale feels is a terrible pain.

He thinks it's just the switch, at first- perhaps he's stuck between two bodies, and his soul is tearing apart- then he thinks it might be his angelic grace not fitting into the demon's body-  
But then he settles in properly, senses starting to function completely, and the pain only gets worse. Aziraphale crumples, falling to the floor in a heap. He can make out the source of the pain now- his legs, oh, his legs, this awful _burn-_ and tears are shooting into his eyes.

Looking up, he sees Crowley, in Aziraphale's own body, looking down at him, and- perhaps because he isn't used to schooling his expression in the angel's body, or perhaps he isn't hiding behind glasses- he can see his emotions loud and clear, screaming incomprehension, and fear, and pain.

"Crowley?" the angel whispers, still on the floor.

The demon's face twists into a grimace "I'm sorry, angel... You don't deserve to feel my pain."

"Deserve?" Aziraphale whispers, confused, then his- well, Crowley's- eyes widening. "You don't- ouwhh" trying to get up and reach out for the demon, he is only thrown back to the floor again as the pain gets worse. "Do you mean to say it is always like this, for you? How?! And do not dare tell me you _deserve_ this!"

"But I do" whispers Crowley, and it pains him even more to hear the dark emotions in what should be Aziraphale's gentle voice. "I'm a demon, don't you understand? And cursed to crawl on earth for all eternity. I figured maybe if you felt my punishment, you'd understand- you'd understand that that is what I deserve. That I do not deserve you, your friendship... I didn't want you to find out, selfish as I am..."

Aziraphale can only stare, so Crowley continues. "If you think you can stand the pain for a day, I would appreciate it if we could still go through with the plan- we can switch back right after, of course, and you don't have to have anything to do with me afterwards, it's just that I don't really see any other option for us to get out of this, and- and- I cannot bear the thought-"

Tears well up in Aziraphale's eyes, and while still ever-present, they are not due to the pain.

"Oh, Crowley" he whispers. "I don't despise you! And I still don't think that you deserve this, but!-" he says sharply when Crowley tries to interrupt- "I do believe that is a topic for a later date, don't you think so, my dear boy?"

Shakily, he gets to his feet, trying to breathe through the pain, and gratefully accepting Crowley's steadying hand.

"You have to teach me how to- how to walk like you, act like you, while- well. I didn't think it would be this hard, pretending to be you, I thought I _knew_ you, I had no idea..."

Crowley winces. He hadn't thought about that yet- what if Aziraphale couldn't stand the pain, couldn't act the way he did through it? The angel was so soft, always so gentle, he definitely shouldn't ever be forced to be able to stand so much pain...

But before Crowley's mind could start to go through worst case scenarios in which he, in the angel's body, survived, while the other died a gruesome death in hellfire, the angel, ever stronger than expected, had taken a deep breath and started walking through the room at a much more evenly pace.

"Something like this, dear?" his voice was still shaky, albeit much better than before.

"I- Yes" Crowley could only whisper. "Tho I have more of a- well, you don't have to force yourself to be quite so upright, it also hurts less when you- Yes, like that"

"Curious" Aziraphale mumbles. "From all I know about human biology, it shouldn't hurt any more or less in this position..."

Crowley crosses his arms in front of his chest, feeling broken and defensive again. "I told you, it isn't a human illness- it's my punishment, for when I don't crawl, I hurt. It's not a _mistake_ in my body, or anything, if that's what you thought- I'm a demon, I _fell,_ I _deserve_ this- you shouldn't try to find excuses or to stop yourself from hating me. I am despicable."

"Oh, darling" Aziraphale whispers, staring at him intently with Crowley's yellow eyes. "I could never even stop loving you."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, let me know! And I'm sorry for the angst, if you need something sweet after this, I also wrote [a much fluffier getting-together series ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393198) to this ship :)


End file.
